


Strawberry's Berry Special Summer

by TheEvilFairy



Category: Strawberry Shortcake - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lolicon, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilFairy/pseuds/TheEvilFairy
Summary: Strawberry's berry special friend Blueberry will be gone all summer and Strawberry already misses her. But Strawberryland still has problems to solve and adventures to enjoy, so Strawberry might have a berry fun (and sexy) summer after all!





	Strawberry's Berry Special Summer

**Author's Note:**

> So just to be clear, this story is based on the 2003 version of Strawberry Shortcake. This is also the first story I've posted here on A03 that features a bad habit...writing a first chapter but not following through with the rest. I do intend to get back to it someday, though! ;)

 

“Strawberry!” a plaintive cry rang out as Custard, a little pink kitten, padded into Strawberry Shortcake’s kitchen and looked around. Strawberry’s other pet, an energetic white and blue puppy named Pupcake, bounded in right after her. Both animals looked around, but Strawberry was nowhere in sight.

“Now where is she?” Custard asked herself, poking her head with her paw thoughtfully. “It’s lunchtime!”

Pupcake let out a little yip and dashed over to the back door. Without a moments hesitation he flung himself through the pet flap and poked his head back inside to give Custard an expectant little bark. “Is she out there?” Custard asked, and Pupcake barked again. “Well what’s she doing out there while I’m hungry in here?” Custard walked over to the petflap and slipped outside.

Sure enough, there was Strawberry, laying on her stomach and facing away from the house. As always, she was wearing a wide-brimmed hat, with a strawberry designs all over, that covered her short, curly red hair. She had on a red and white striped long-sleeved shirt, a pair of blue jeans and red sneakers. The little redhead was propping herself up on her elbows, and it looked like she was doing something, though from behind it was hard to tell what. Her knees were bent so her feet were in the air, and she was swinging them back and forth to the little tune she was humming.

“Strawberry!” Custard called out again as both animals dashed towards her. “We’re _hungry_!”

Strawberry came to with a start and quickly flipped over the sheet of paper she had been writing on. “ _Oh!_ Oh…gosh, I’m sorry Custard!” Pupcake hopped over and licked Strawberry’s face, making her giggle. “And you too, Pupcake! I guess I lost track of time!”

“What’s this?” Custard asked, reaching out a paw to poke at the paper. Strawberry quickly drew it away. “It is a secret?”

“Hmm…” Strawberry tilted her head thoughtfully. “Well, it’s not exactly a _secret_ , but it’s kinda sorta personal. I’m just writing a letter, to my berry good friend Blueberry Muffin…she’s been traveling all over the world this summer, and I miss her a lot.”

“Ohhh!” Custard gave Strawberry a knowing smile, her eyes half-lidded. “So it’s a _love_ letter!”

Strawberry’s pink cheeks flushed even deeper as she blushed and smiled shyly down at the paper. “Sort of…I just wanted her to know how I feel. And I also wanted to tell her about all the fun I’ve been having with all our friends here in Strawberryland!”

“I _bet_ you did,” Custard said with a sly chuckle, and Strawberry blushed even redder. “So what are you writing to her about now?”

Strawberry tapped the pen she had been writing with against her cheek and looked up at the sky, remembering. “I’m starting with what happened the week after she left…you remember? When I was bringing all those berries to Angel Cake’s house…”

\------------------------------------------------------

The sun was just starting to set on a beautiful summer day in Strawberryland, and Strawberry was walking down the path, swinging a pair of woven baskets filled to the brim with plump, ripe strawberries from her garden. There was a smile on her face as she enjoyed the fragrant summer day, but that smile wasn’t quite as sunny as her friends would have expected. Her special friend, Blueberry Muffin, had been gone on her trip for a whole week now, and Strawberry was already missing her terribly. It was a sorta sweet, sorta lonely sorta sad that she felt, but she knew that Blueberry would come home eventually, so she was trying to put a happy face on herself.

So now she was taking a bushel of berries to her friend Angel Cake, who lived in a big, cake-shaped house in a neighborhood of Strawberryland called Cakewalk. Despite all the thematic redundancy in the air, and her own melancholy, Strawberry was looking forward to this afternoon. Angel was the best baker ever, and the little redhead couldn’t wait to see what her friend was planning to do with all the berries she had asked for.

But there was no answer when Strawberry arrived at Angel Cake’s front door and called out for her. In fact the door was cracked open, and when Strawberry knocked with her elbow it opened even more to reveal a darkened living room, all the curtains drawn. “Angel Cake?” Strawberry called out hesitantly. “Are you home?”

There was no answer, but Strawberry thought she heard something from above, and there was light coming from the upstairs hallway. She set her baskets on the table in front of Angel Cake’s sofa and took one last look around the silent, gloomy room. Feeling a little spooked, the little redhead hurried up the stairs, relieved to see sunlight shining from Angel Cake’s bedroom.

“Angel Cake,” Strawberry called again as she entered the open doorway, “are you in heee- _jumpin’ juicy_ _jamberries!_ ” Angel Cake was in there all right. Everything seemed to freeze for an instant. The little blonde girl, her wavy hair up in a pair of neat pigtails tied with purple bows, was lying on her bed completely naked. Every inch of her pale, creamy skin was open to Strawberry’s view. But it wasn’t just that she was naked…Strawberry had obviously caught her in the middle of something.

Angel’s feet were planted firmly on the mattress, and her lower body was thrust obscenely into the air, her knees spread wide and exposing her dripping wet little peach. It was a rosy shade of pink from excitement, and no wonder. Her thighs were positively glistening with juice, and when Strawberry had walked in, she had been frantically frigging herself with the fingers of her left hand, her right hand clutching at the sheets.

Angel Cake’s eyes went wide with shock and her whole body froze when Strawberry yelled. Then she squealed with dismay and rolled off the bed to hide herself. At that same moment Strawberry jumped backwards and pressed her back against the wall next to the doorway, her heart in her throat and her cheeks on fire.

Angel Cake wailed, “Oh my gosh, Strawberry, I forgot you were coming! I thought you were…um…I forgot you were coming!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Strawberry cried out, clenching her eyes shut. “I shouldn’t have come inside…even though the door was unlocked…and open. Anyway, I’ll just put the berries in your kitchen, and then I’ll leave!”

“Hello? Angel Cake? You home?” A voice from downstairs called upwards in a quick, sort of impatient tone. It was Ginger Snap, another of Strawberry’s friends. “Hellooooo? Hey, how come it’s so dark in here, huh?” The voice was closer, and Strawberry could hear footsteps on the stairs.

“Oh, this is a nightmare!” Angel Cake groaned.

“Shhh! It’s okay!” Strawberry whispered frantically. “Just hurry up and…get dressed. I’ll stall her!” Strawberry yanked the door closed just as Ginger Snap appeared at the top of the steps, and the redhead pulled out her brightest, sunniest smile as she leaned against the closed door in a way that she hoped looked casual.

Ginger Snap was a girl with caramel-colored skin and shortish black hair, tied up in pigtails with slightly untidy ends. She wore a blue hat with an upturned brim, blue jeans and sneakers, and a pink button-up shirt that was open to show the white t-shirt she wore underneath. She skipped up the last few steps with her usual boundless energy, and smiled when she saw Strawberry standing in the hall.

“Heya Strawberry Shortcake! It’s good to see you! Well, it’s always good to see you, but I didn’t expect to see you here…it’s really, really good to see you here!” As usual, words tumbled out of Ginger Snap’s mouth at a pace that made it seem as if her lips were having trouble keeping up with her brain. But even though it was hard to keep up with the other girl, Strawberry found herself wondering why Ginger seemed so relieved that Strawberry was there.

But before Strawberry could find a way to fit a word in edgewise, Angel Cake burst out of the bedroom, and time seemed to freeze. The blonde girl had gotten dressed in record time, wearing her trademark pale blue overalls over a long-sleeved lavender shirt, though she was still barefoot. Her hair was a little disheveled, and her pale cheeks were still very flushed, but she looked pretty much normal…except for the look she was giving Ginger Snap, a strange, sorta nervous, sorta pleading sorta look.

Strawberry found herself backing up towards the wall, wanting to get out from between the two girls and the growing tension she felt between them. Deep inside she already knew that something was berry wrong between them, but as always, she was determined to somehow make everything all right.

Ginger Snap was the first one to speak, a forced smile on her face. “Hey there, Angel Cake. So…I’m here. What’s up?” The words were still fast, but now they sounded clipped and short, lacking Ginger’s usual breathless energy.

“I wanted…well, I was going to show you something,” Angel Cake started, giving Strawberry a sidelong look, “but I forgot Strawberry was coming over, and I had to…um…put it away. But Ginger Snap…” Angel Cake took a couple of steps forward and grabbed the other girl’s dusky hand, voice dropping to a sad near-whisper. “ _Please_ tell me what’s the matter? What did…what did I do?”

Ginger Snap sighed and gently slipped her hand out of Angel’s. “It’s not like that, Angel,” she murmured. “You didn’t do anything. It’s me.” And even though Angel Cake apparently couldn’t, Strawberry could see that Ginger was telling the truth…her expression looked so guilty.

“I gotta go,” Ginger Snap muttered, turning back down the hallway and heading down the stairs. Angel Cake just looked after her, confusion, hurt and sadness written on her pretty pale features. When the sound of the front door closing drifted up from below, the blonde girl sniffed and turned to go back into her bedroom.

“Angel Cake?” Strawberry said hesitantly. The other girl squeaked and jumped, having completely forgotten the redhead was still standing there. Strawberry smiled apologetically. “I didn’t mean to scare you. What going on?”

Angel shoulders lifted and dropped as she heaved a huge sigh and went back into her bedroom. Strawberry followed, unable to keep a little tingly feeling from spreading in her stomach as she noticed the faint aroma of sweet little girl sex that still floated in the air. Angel Cake perched on the edge of her mattress with her hands pressed flat together and squeezed between her thighs in a nervous gesture. Her bare ankles hooked together and rocked up and down slightly.

“I didn’t mean for you to see…anything.” Angel Cake said softly, looking down at the floor. “I’m sorry.”

Strawberry giggled shyly. “Well, the stuff in the hallway was sorta not-nice, but it looked like a berry nice show in here. I’m sorry Ginger Snap missed it.”

“Me too,” Angel Cake sighed again and flopped backwards against the mattress, her arms outstretched over her head. “Ginger Snap _loves_ to watch me. It’s just about her favorite thing. But last night…” Angel used her elbows to raise her upper body and looked at Strawberry with that same hurt and confused look on her face. “Last night, right in the middle of it, she got this _look_ on her face and almost ran out. I tried to ask her what was wrong, but she wouldn’t tell me!” Angel Cake lay back again, staring at the ceiling. “I wish she’d just tell me what I did!”

“It kinda sounded like she thinks _she_ did something,” Strawberry suggested gently.

Angel Cake just shook her head. “No…it was me, I know it was,” she said glumly. “I did something stupid, and now I think I ruined everything!” As she said the last few words, her voice grew thick with tears. Strawberry hurried over to the bed and sat down next to her friend, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, c’mon. You didn’t ruin anything. It’ll all be okay, I promise. I’ll…I’ll go talk to Ginger Snap,” Strawberry said, the words tumbling out of her mouth before she could think about them.

“You will?” The shimmering moisture vanished from the corners of Angel Cake’s eyes, and her hands flew to cover Strawberry’s. “You’ll really talk to her for me?” There was a scared kind of hope in her eyes, the kind that said she wasn’t really sure that _anything_ could really help, but she still believed that if _Strawberry Shortcake_ was going to try and fix it, then it would _get_ fixed.

“Of…course I will!” Strawberry said with a confidence she didn’t really feel. Getting into the middle of something like this wasn’t really something she wanted to do, but she had managed to get herself stuck. But since she was her, she could help, and she _would_ help. So she put on her smile once again. “And you’ll see, I’m sure it will all be okay. I’m _berry_ sure!”

“Thank you, Strawberry Shortcake,” Angel said in a long, grateful sigh of relief. “Thank you so, _so_ much!”

“You're berry welcome,” Strawberry replied with a smile. “Well…I guess there’s no time like the present, so I’ll…hm?” The redhead tried to move, but found that her hand on Angel Cake’s shoulder was gently being held in place.

Angel was looking up at Strawberry mostly straight faced, but there was a little twinkle in her eyes that made Strawberry’s stomach feel fluttery all over again. “Could you stay here with me? Just for a little while?” Angel asked demurely.

“Um…I should really go follow Ginger Snap,” Strawberry said nervously as she kicked her sneakers off and swung her legs onto the bed. “I mean, if I’m going to do this, I should do it really soon. The longer we let it wait, the harder it’s going to be to fix,” she continued as she scooted back against Angel Cake’s mound of pillows. Angel Cake squirmed up so that she was lying on her side, cuddling up against the redhead's belly. Strawberry draped her arm loosely over Angel’s shoulders as she concluded, “So I really can’t stay berry long.”

Angel Cake slid her arm over Strawberry’s stomach. “Did you really like my little show?” She asked, looking up into Strawberry face, her blue eyes still giving off that unnerving little sparkle.

Strawberry was afraid that Angel was going to ask that…but it was exactly the thought that she would which caused the redhead to stick around. “I…yeah, yeah I did,” Strawberry finally replied, swallowing hard.

“Did you really, _really_ like it?” Angel Cake persisted in a teasing little half-whisper. The hand on Strawberry’s stomach pulled her shirt up just a little bit and started stroking the bare skin around Strawberry’s belly button. “Did it make you feel…funny?”

“It make me feel _berry_ funny,” Strawberry breathed, squirming a teensy bit at the tingly, ticklish little caress.

Angel Cake giggled softly. “Oh my…I’m sorry, Strawberry.” Her hand slipped down and deftly unbuttoned Strawberry’s jeans. “Maybe I can help you,” she cooed sweetly as she slid the zipper down. “Do you want me to help you, Strawberry?”

“Yes…” Strawberry replied, her voice a dry, shaky whisper. The blonde girl slid her fingers through the belt loops of Strawberry’s jeans and tugged them down, revealing her bright pink panties with their red lace trim. Once they were halfway down her thighs, Angel Cake stopped and hovered her face right over them, sniffing deeply. Strawberry gasped and her hips twitched up slightly.

“Mmm, something smells so sweet,” Angel Cake murmured. “Oh, I can’t _wait_ to taste whatever it is…” Her hands stroked along the sheer fabric and her fingertips hooked over the waistband. “Let’s take a look!”

It took absolutely, positively every little scrap of willpower Strawberry possessed, but she managed to take Angel’s hands and push them back. “No,” she said, regretfully but firmly. “I’m sorry Angel Cake. No.”

Angel Cake snapped her head up to look up at the redhead with an expression of disappointed surprise. “But!” She pouted. “Is this because of Blueberry Muffin?”

Strawberry smiled wryly. “No, no it isn’t. Me and Blueberry have…well it wouldn’t be a problem. It’s because of Ginger Snap. Would she be okay with this?”

Angel Cake sighed and looked away. “I don’t know,” she mumbled.

“Especially when you’re both upset?” Strawberry persisted.

The blonde girl made a tight, frustrated sound in the back of her throat and pushed herself up into a sitting position, facing away from Strawberry. “No, I don’t think she’d like that,” she said, sounding irritated and half-snapping the words. “So, I guess, sorry.” After a moment’s silence she spoke again, her tone much softer. “Sorry Strawberry.”

Strawberry wriggled her jeans back up her legs. “It’s okay,” she replied as she zipped back up. She giggled. “I mean, it’s _really_ okay.”

Angel Cake glanced over at her curiously. “What do you mean?”

Strawberry smiled and sat up as well, dangling her feet over the side of the bed. “I mean,” she said, pushing herself up, “that once things are okay between you and Ginger Snap, well…” She walked over to the door and paused, not wanting Angel Cake to see how badly she was blushing.

“You’ll let me taste something sweet?” Angel Cake asked softly.

“Yeah,” Strawberry replied, feeling herself breathing hard again. She swallowed and took a deep breath. “So I’m gonna go talk to Ginger Snap now,” she said, forcing her voice to it’s usual bright, sunny tone. “Bye!” Not wanting to risk giving into temptation again, Strawberry hurried away.

“I bet you know what I’m gonna do…” Angel Cake’s teasing followed Strawberry downstairs, and it was only the thought of Ginger Snap’s sad face that forced the redhead to leave the house after that little invitation.

Once she was outside in the fresh air it became much easier to calm down and think, though Strawberry had a feeling that part of her would regret the decision to leave for a berry, berry long time. But for right now, she had to concentrate on Ginger Snap. Clearly, Ginger was feeling very guilty about something. That part wasn’t hard to figure out. Ginger Snap was shy and didn’t really like to talk about her feelings very much. On the other hand, Angel Cake was a serious perfectionist who had trouble listening to other people sometimes. So if Ginger Snap wasn’t willing to talk about what was bothering her, and Angel Cake was getting frustrated and unwilling to listen…yes, Strawberry could certainly see how that situation could get messy.

But what did Ginger Snap do that was making her feel so guilty? That was the question that really troubled Strawberry as she made her way to Ginger Snap’s home, a tiny cottage built next to Ginger’s humongous cookie factory. “Ginger Snap couldn’t have done anything _really_ bad,” Strawberry mused to herself. “I mean, she’s Ginger Snap! I’m berry sure it’s just some kind of misunderstanding.”

Apparently Ginger Snap had taken the scenic route home, or was at least walking very slowly. As Strawberry entered Cookie Corners she could see her friend walking up towards her home. Ginger’s shoulders were bowed slightly and her hands were stuffed in her pockets as she trudged up to her house, lonely and sad. On seeing that, Strawberry started running up to her, waving one arm up over her head. “Hey, Ginger Snap! Wait up!” she called out.

Ginger Snap glanced behind her and started walking faster, changing direction to the slightly closer cookie factory. “Oh no you don’t!” Strawberry muttered under her breath, putting on more speed. Dashing up the hill as fast as her skinny legs could carry her, Strawberry reached the sliding door of the factory just as Ginger Snap was closing it and jammed one sneakered foot inside, preventing the other girl from pulling it completely closed.

“Oh, uh, hey Strawberry,” Ginger said with a forced smile. “I uh…I guess I didn’t see you.”

“I guess…you didn’t,” Strawberry panted. “Can I…come in?”

Ginger Snap looked around uncertainly. “I dunno Strawberry Shortcake I’m really busy today and all so maybe some other time?”

Strawberry shook her head, looking at Ginger Snap with a serious expression. Her tone was short. “I don’t think so, Ginger Snap. I want to talk about what’s bothering you. And I think you want to talk about it, too. I’m not going anywhere, so I think it would be easier if you just let me in.”

Ginger Snap slumped. “Do I have to?” she nearly whimpered.

“I think you’ll feel better if you do,” Strawberry replied.

“Oh, alright,” Ginger Snap let out a sigh of resignation as she pulled the door open again. “Come on in.”

As always, Strawberry took in a big, deep breath as she stepped inside the factory and the rich smell of chocolate chip cookies washed over her. She opened her eyes and smiled at Ginger Snap, who was a perfect picture of nervousness as she stood there, shifting her balance from one foot to the other and staring down at her hands as she twiddled her fingers together. “So really Ginger Snap, what’s the matter? I absolutely, super-duper promise that I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want me to, not even Angel Cake,” Strawberry was speaking more excitedly, “But if you tell me, maybe I can help!”

Ginger Snap bit her lip and glanced up at Strawberry for just an instant before looking down at her hands again. “It’s…it’s really private,” she whispered.

Strawberry gingerly stepped up and slid her arm around Ginger’s shoulders, giving her a little squeeze. “You can tell me, and it will be okay, no matter what. I promise!”

Ginger Snap closed her eyes tight and cringed back a little in Strawberry’s embrace. “I…I cheated on Angel Cake!” she blurted out.

Strawberry felt her eyes widen and she sucked in a huge breath, but before she could let it out in an exclamation that probably would have sent Ginger Snap running to the hills, the jumpy brunette quickly added, “Well, not really, but I wanted to!”

The redhead let out her breath slowly. “You kind of scared me there,” Strawberry confessed, and Ginger Snap let out a little ghost of a chuckle, still not looking up. “So…who was it with?” Strawberry asked as gently as she could, trying not to let on how curious she was.

“It’s not really that…” Ginger trailed off before trying again. “You see, I don’t really…I mean I do, but…” She looked up at Strawberry with a rueful little smile. “It’s so complicated…and embarrassing,” she complained.

“Whatever it is, I won’t laugh, and I won’t think you’re weird or anything,” Strawberry reassured her once again.

“Well…” Ginger Snap lowered her voice. “When we’re, um, y’know, _together_ , I like to watch Angel Cake doing, y’know, _things._ ”

Of course Strawberry _did_ know, but she didn’t think bringing that up would be a particularly good idea right now. So instead she just said, “Me and Blueberry watch each other sometimes too.”

Ginger Snap’s caramel-colored cheeks flushed slightly. “You do? Um. A-anyway…for awhile now, I keep imagining watching her with…with…with other girls…” The last three words were spoken in a barely audible whisper, and from the expression on her face it was clear that this was, in fact, the big confession.

“That’s _it_?!” Strawberry blurted out before she could stop herself. Ginger started and almost pulled away from the arm still draped over her shoulders.

“Well, yeah!” Ginger said, sounding bewildered. “I’m thinking about another girl when I should just be thinking about Angel Cake! That’s like almost sorta cheating! And if she found out…you know how she is! She’d freak out because she’d think she wasn’t good enough for me on her own anymore!”

“Ginger Snap, I don’t think…” Strawberry paused. “Hm. You might be right about that last part. But anyway, you’re only thinking about it, that’s not like actually _doing_ something.”

”But I do it _all the time_!” Ginger Snap exclaimed, her exasperation with herself overcoming her embarrassment, at least for a moment. “I’m always thinking about watching her with Orange Blossom, or Lemon Meringue, or  Seaberry Delight, or y…or whoever!”

The way Ginger Snap caught herself and the look she gave Strawberry left no question in the redhead’s mind as to what Ginger had stopped herself from saying. It also gave her a _berry_ good idea.

“I think I can help you, Ginger.” Strawberry said with a genuine, sunny smile as she disentangled herself from the other girl.

“You…can?”

“Uh-huh!” Strawberry nodded happily. “In fact, I know I can!”

“How?” Just like Angel Cake, Ginger Snap was getting that same, ‘Strawberry will fix everything!’ look on her face.

“It’s a surprise. I’ve gotta go for now, but don’t worry! Everything is going to be fine!”

“Yeah, but Strawberry Shortcake…!” Before Ginger Snap had a chance to ask another question, Strawberry had darted out of the factory door and was jogging back down the path, a big, naughty grin on her otherwise cherub-like face.

\---------------------------------------------------------

It didn’t take long to get everything, and everyone, ready. The following afternoon Ginger Snap came right over to Strawberry’s house in response to the invitation the redhead sent her. Strawberry didn’t act like this was any different than any other little friendly get-together, and when Ginger Snap finally tried to ask her about yesterday, Strawberry just deflected her questions away. And Ginger of course was too shy to really push the issue.

A little while after Ginger had arrived Angel Cake showed up, followed by another girl, a little shorter than everyone else. She had beautiful hair, a long, wavy cascade of shining orange that poured down her to her skinny, delectable little butt. She was wearing an off-white, long-sleeved shirt with an apricot on the front and a short denim skirt with light purple stockings. Like pretty much everyone in Strawberryland, she had on a hat too, a woolen cap that was a slightly different shade of orange than her hair and with a little apricot charm attached to the side of it.

Angel Cake was carrying a paper carton, and the other girl was holding one as well. “Hey Strawberry!” Angel Cake called as she came in. “Look who I ran into out…” Angel Cake trailed off as she noticed Ginger Snap sitting on the couch, and the two newly-arrived girls just sort of looked at the space right next to each other awkwardly.

“Angel Cake! Apricot!” Strawberry jumped up to give each girl a hug, being careful not to jostle the boxes they were carrying. “I’m so glad you could come!”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Apricot said in her usual, gentle tone. Apricot lived on the outskirts of Strawberryland, and was a year or so younger than most of the other girls. She tended to be a little soft-spoken, but she loved being included in any of the older girl’s activities.

“I brought the tarts,” Angel Cake said distantly, still conspicuously _not_ looking at Ginger Snap as she half-heartedly lifted her carton towards Strawberry. Through the clear plastic top, Strawberry could see the delectable little pastries that she requested Angel Cake make with some of the berries the redhead had brought her yesterday.

“A _lot_ of tarts,” Apricot giggled, holding her identical carton up as well.

“Great!” Strawberry clapped her hands happily. “Then let’s eat!” Strawberry politely hurried all of the girls to her round kitchen table with Strawberry and Apricot quickly taking seats across from each other, forcing Ginger and Angel to sit across from and face each other. Despite the awkwardness of the situation, every girl moaned in pure bliss as they took their first bite of the chilled tarts. Strawberry had given Angel Cake the berry best strawberries from her garden, and the blonde girl had certainly done them justice.

Strawberry and Apricot’s cheerful, carefree enjoyment couldn’t help but put the other two girls at ease. Despite the fact that they wouldn’t say more than two words at a time to each other, by the time every girl was on her second or third tart Ginger Snap and Angel Cake were both laughing and chatting, the awkwardness of the situation almost completely forgotten.

It was at this moment that Strawberry suddenly threw Apricot a _look_ , her eyes sparkling. “Oh, Apricot,” she said, her voice perfectly casual. “You’ve got a little syrup on your cheek.”

“I do?” Apricot returned the look and giggled, licking her lips. “Did I get it?”

“Almost! Come here, maybe I can help.” Strawberry rose up in her seat and leaned over the table, and the younger girl did the same as she tilted her syrupy cheek towards Strawberry. “It’s riiiight…here!” Without a moment’s hesitation, Strawberry licked the little blob of sweet strawberry syrup from Apricot’s cheek. There was utter silence in the room as both Ginger Snap and Angel Cake stared at the other two girls with wide eyes.

“Thanks Strawberry!” Apricot said brightly, as if she didn’t even notice the shocked looks they were getting. “But you know, I never even got to taste that little bit of syrup, it’s too bad…” she sighed melodramatically. “What am I gonna do?”

“Hmm…I think I know how you can taste it,” Strawberry said slyly. She took both Apricot’s hands and helped the long-haired girl climb onto the table with her knees, and an instant later Strawberry joined her there. Kneeling on the tabletop, both girls leaned in close. “Here, have a little taste,” Strawberry murmured, tilting her head to the side and parting her lips slightly.

“Oh, I can’t wait!” Apricot breathed, doing the same. Her eyes fluttered shut as their lips made contact. Strawberry hungrily sucked the other girl’s tongue into her mouth, kissing her loudly and wetly. They wrapped their arms around each other, and it wasn’t long until Apricot’s hands slid down to give Strawberry’s soft behind a firm squeeze through the tight denim jeans.

Angel Cake was the first to speak, albeit in a strangled, breathless cry. “What are you _doing_?! Strawberry!”

“You’recheatingonBlueberryMuffinStrawberry!” Ginger Snap exclaimed, her words running together almost too quickly to be understood.

Strawberry and Apricot giggled into each other’s mouths and broke the kiss. Strawberry grinned gleefully as she studied both her friend’s stunned expressions. “Don’t be so silly,” she chided them playfully. “I’d _never_ cheat on Blueberry!”

“But you and Apricot…!” Angel Cake gestured in a frustrated manner at the table and the two girls kneeling on it while Ginger Snap was back to staring in shocked silence.

“Me and Strawberry _and_ Blueberry do stuff like this a lot,” Apricot said, leaning in to nuzzle Strawberry’s neck. The redhead gasped a little at the sudden, tingly sensation and tilted her head to the side to give the younger girl more to play with.

Ginger Snap tilted her head and looked thoughtful, her brain finally coming back online. “S-so Strawberry, you and Blueberry and Apricot are…girlfriend and girlfriend and girlfriend?”

“Not…not exactly,” Strawberry said breathlessly as Apricot continued to lay soft kisses down her neck. Her hands came up and started running through Apricot’s long, beautiful hair. “Remember that terrible snowstorm last winter? Well, the three of us ended up stranded at Blueberry’s house for…ah!…a night and a day. And, well, things just kinda sorta, _happened._ ”

Apricot giggled. “She means I kept interrupting them all night because I was clueless, and they decided it was just easier to invite me to play with them,” she said impishly. “And we’ve been playing from time to time ever since.”

“So you don’t…you know…feel the same way about them, like they do for each other?” Angel Cake asked awkwardly. She tried again. “I mean, I know you must like them, but they _like_ like each other, so you don’t…”

“I’m not in love with them,” Apricot said with a smile and a quick kiss to Strawberry’s cheek. “I mean, they’re my very, very good friends, and we have a lot of fun together…”

“Do we ever!” Strawberry cut in, and both girls chuckled.

“But no, I really don't have anyone of my own right now,” Apricot finished.

Angel Cake suddenly smiled. “That’s not what _I_ heard,” she teased gently. “I heard that Plum Puddin’s been spending a _lot_ of time at your house lately!”

Apricot blushed sharply and Strawberry looked at the younger girl in her arms with a certain amount of surprise. “You and Plum Puddin’? You never told me that!”

“I just hadn’t gotten around to it yet,” Apricot said a bashful voice that was almost a whisper. “It’s a pretty new thing. I told her about me and you and Blueberry, and she’s fine with it, but she’s sorta shy about stuff like that so I don't think she'd like the idea of playing with the rest of us like that. Maybe someday though.”

“Well I’m berry happy for you!” Strawberry said with simple sincerity, planting a sweet little kiss on the other girl’s forehead.

“Thanks Strawberry!” Apricot chirped, squeezing her friend tightly. “But hey,” she said as she released her grip a little, “didn’t you invite me here to give these girls a little show?”

“Hmm…I think I did!” Strawberry giggled.

“A…show?” Ginger Snap asked, her light mocha cheeks now showing some pink.

“Mmm-hmm!” Strawberry murmured, looking into Apricot’s eyes. “All you two have to do is watch.” She took Apricot’s shirt and peeled it up and off, carefully threading her mass of hair through the hole.

Apricot lowered her arms, running her hands down her bare chest as she did. Her tiny pink nipples were firmly erect as she slipped her fingers over them. The orange-haired girl looked at Angel Cake, her eyes sparkling. “Unless you wanna play with us too,” she said softly. The pale blonde girl blushed a deep shade of red and looked down.

At that moment Strawberry decided to get a little more aggressive. She kicked her sneakers off and began wriggling her jeans down her hips. But unlike what had happened the day before, this time she was pushing her panties down with them. It took a little squirming on the tabletop, but in no time Strawberry was flicking the blue jeans off her feet and letting them drop to the floor.

Now the two girls, one topless and one bottomless, began to kiss again. Strawberry let her hands run up and down Apricot’s slender waist, making the younger girl squirm and coo at the almost-ticklish caress. In return, Apricot’s hands cupped Strawberry’s perfectly round little ass and squeezed and stroked the smooth flesh there in a slow, circular movement that sent her fingertips dipping in between Strawberry’s legs each time.

Strawberry sighed with pleasure and leaned forward, pushing Apricot back slowly. When Apricot had to put one of her hands flat on the table behind her for balance, Strawberry began lashing her tongue over the other girl’s skinny, perfectly flat chest. One at a time, she took both tiny, stiff nipples into her mouth and probed them with the tip of her tongue. Each time she did, Apricot’s body twitched and the long-haired girl gasped slightly. Soon, Apricot’s free hand was cupping the back of Strawberry’s head, her fingers digging into the redhead’s tight curls.

As she kissed and sucked at Apricot’s chest, Strawberry glanced over to see what the other girls were doing. Angel Cake, strangely, wasn’t really looking at them. She was staring across the table at Ginger Snap, a look of longing on her face. But when Strawberry turned to Apricot’s other nipple to get a look at Ginger, she understood.

Ginger was completely enraptured by the show on the table. Her dark cheeks were flushed, she was almost panting, and she was unashamedly rubbing herself between her legs through her blue jeans. Strawberry chuckled as she took her lips from Apricot’s nipple with an audible ‘pop!’ “I think we should all head upstairs,” she said as she traced her tongue over Apricot’s cheek.

Apricot giggled. “I think you’re right! The two girls disentangled and Apricot went to Ginger Snap while Strawberry went to Angel Cake and they both guided the other girls upstairs to Strawberry’s bedroom. Up there, Ginger Snap was settled into a soft easy chair that had been moved to the foot of Strawberry’s wide bed, and Angel Cake was kindly yet firmly pushed down onto the mattress, where she lay looking up at the ceiling, not daring to move.

Strawberry and Apricot quickly shed the rest of their clothing. Since she was a bit younger, adolescence hadn’t even glanced in Apricot’s direction yet. Her chest was completely flat and her skinny hips were boyishly narrow, though her ass was still soft and curvy. Strawberry, on the other hand, had just a hint of roundness to her hips, and while she certainly didn’t have any breasts yet, her chest was softer and rounder than the younger girl’s.

The two nude girls lay on either side of Angel Cake, and the blonde swallowed thickly, her cheeks bright pink. “What do you say Angel Cake?” Strawberry breathed into her ear.

“Do you want to give Ginger Snap a show?” Apricot cooed, slipping her hand over Angel’s denim overalls. “I _know_ she wants you too.”

“She…does?” Angel Cake murmured breathlessly, lifting her head to look down her body towards where the dark-skinned girl sat.

Ginger Snap’s legs were pressing together tightly, and her hands were gripping the arms of the chair as she watched. Seeing Angel Cake looking at her questioningly, Ginger licked her lips. “I want to see this _so_ bad!” she groaned in a ragged voice. “Oh Angel, I’m so sorry, but I want you to do it with them while I watch so, so _so_ bad!”

Angel Cake blinked and struggled to sit up on her knees, surprise plainly written on her face. “Is…is that what’s been going on? Is that why…? Why should you be sorry for that?”

Ginger blushed deeply and looked down in her lap. “I was afraid…if I told you that I wanted to see you with another girl, you’d think that I thought that you weren’t enough on your own anymore.”

For a moment, just a moment, Angel Cake looked irritated, but then she smirked. “You know…maybe you’re right.” Her hands came up and slid around both Strawberry and Apricot’s waist. “But since these two girls decided to help us out like this…should I help them, Ginger Snap?”

“Oh _yessss,_ ” Ginger hissed eagerly, her hands fumbling with the button to her jeans as she struggled to get them off. “Show me Angel, show me!”

Strawberry squirmed with delight as she saw her two friends reach the happy ending she had arranged… well, in one way so far. “What do you want to see, Ginger Snap?” she asked teasingly as she unsnapped Angel Cake’s shoulder straps and slid the overalls down her waist. “Should I suck on her titties?”

“Mmmm…” Apricot moaned softly as she pulled Angel Cake’s purple shirt up and off, revealing Angel’s soft, pale chest. Working in a bakery had added just a little extra padding to the blonde girl’s perfect, cream-colored skin, giving her a faint illusion of tiny little breasts. Her nipples were a soft, rosy pink as they stood out from those tiny little baby fat mounds. “And should I lick her pussy?” the orange-haired girl asked as she stroked Angel’s bare skin. Strawberry smiled as she watched…more than any girl she knew, Apricot _loved_ just the feel of other girls’ naked flesh. “What do you say Angel,” Apricot continued as she gave Angel a soft kiss on the cheek. “Would you like me to lick your yummy pussy all over?”

Angel Cake wasn’t a very passive person, and Apricot had never spent all that much time with her. So Apricot was caught by surprise when the blonde girl grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back against the bed, making the velvety-soft skin of their bare chests rub together. “Me first,” Angel purred sweetly, parting her lips just before leaning down and devouring the younger girl’s mouth. After letting their tongues twist against each other for awhile, Angel started kissing her way down Apricot’s neck, and then her chest, taking a little extra time to kiss and suck her tiny, excited nipples. Apricot cooed and gasped with every lick, her fingers sliding though Angel Cake’s soft blonde curls.

Strawberry thought it was absolutely beautiful. Apricot laying back on the shining blanket of her light copper hair, her eyes closed in a blissful expression as Angel Cake’s pale, topless form slid down further and further. And the way Ginger Snap was watching, she must have agreed! The dark-skinned little girl had yanked her pants and panties down to her ankles, and her fingers were rubbing a tight circle over her glistening little quim as she leaned forward, panting.

But Strawberry wanted to do more than watch. As Angel Cake started kissing her way down Apricot’s belly, Strawberry slipped behind the blonde girl and started pushing the overalls the rest of the way down her legs. Angel Cake didn’t stop kissing the younger girl’s skin, but she did stop moving down as she helped Strawberry remove the rest of her clothes. In moments, the denim overall were gone, and Angel Cake’s soft, snow-white body was completely on display. All she was wearing were her little white socks and her light pink panties dangling from one ankle.

Strawberry sighed with pleasure as she ran her hands over the plump, perfect globes of Angel Cake’s ass. Angel Cake let out a ticklish little giggle from somewhere around Apricot’s belly button and wriggled her rear back against Strawberry’s squeezing hands. Between her legs Strawberry could see the puffy little bun of Angel Cake’s sex, bright pink with excitement and a little shimmering wetness peeking out from inside. The redhead licked her lips and kept squeezing, waiting until Angel Cake had kissed and licked all the way down to Apricot’s pussy. And then the blonde paused, and Strawberry smiled. Clearly she and Angel Cake were on the same page.

While Angel Cake waited and Apricot quivered in anticipation, Strawberry slid down onto her belly, propping herself up on her elbows and grabbing onto Angel Cake’s thighs. There wasn’t a countdown, but when Strawberry inhaled, she heard Angel do the same. Apricot had stopped breathing completely. And then Angel Cake and Strawberry both plunged their faces into hot, wet, smooth girlflesh, one from the front, one from behind. Four moans of pleasure, two muffled, filled the air. Apricot moaned and ran her hands down her chest to Angel Cake’s head. Suddenly, Ginger Snap cried out and fell back against her chair as her hips twisted and her first orgasm of the day rippled through her body.

Angel Cake was the only one who had two reasons to moan, Strawberry’s tongue in her pussy, where it was probing and licking eagerly, and her own tongue in Apricot's. And Apricot, Strawberry knew from experience, had one of the sweetest, juiciest honeypots you could imagine. Not that Strawberry had anything to complain about…Angel Cake’s little quim tasted just as sweet and light as Angel’s mood (on a good day). Her tongue slipped over Angel’s moist lips, eagerly lapping up every little morsel of the delectable juices she could find.

But this sweet little daisy chain didn’t last long. Angel Cake was loving what Strawberry was doing, the way her hips moved, her pussy twitched and the juices kept flowing onto Strawberry’s tongue was proof of that. But she clearly loved putting on a show for Ginger Snap more. Bit by bit, Angel Cake lowered her waist to the bed, spreading her legs wider and wider. And of course, making it harder and harder for Strawberry to get a taste. Not one to spoil anyone’s fun, Strawberry went ahead and sat back, having to admit it made a lovely sight. The two little girls entwined, Angel Cake with her legs spread wide and her face buried in Apricot’s peach.

_I think I have a better idea, anyway,_ Strawberry thought as she glanced over to where Ginger Snap remained perched in her chair, playing with herself. The redhead started rubbing her own mound as she slid off the bed and crawled over. Ginger Snap was so enraptured by the show that she didn’t even notice until Strawberry was kneeling down in front of her, pulling Ginger's sneakers off her feet and her jeans off her ankles.

“Let me take care of that for you,” Strawberry said sweetly, moving Ginger Snap’s rather wet hand out of the way. Before Ginger could say anything, Strawberry spread the other girl’s knees wide and opened her mouth wide over Ginger’s soaking wet cookie. It tasted _wonderful_ …not as sweet as Angel Cake’s, but richer, with almost a spicy hint to the flavor as she danced her tongue around the tiny little button protruding from Ginger Snap’s immature slit.

Ginger sucked in a hissing breath and slid her moist fingers through Strawberry’s curls. “Oh, _Strawberry_ ,” the dark-skinned girl sighed as she let her breath out again. “Oh, that feels so _gooooood_! ”

“Just sit back and enjoy the show,” Strawberry cooed, kissing Ginger’s mound all over. “I’ll take berry good care of you!”

“Oh _gumdrops_!” Ginger gasped, falling back against the chair as her hips bucked up. “ Lookit what they’re doing!”

Strawberry took just a moment to glance back over her shoulder and moaned. Apricot and Angel Cake were twisting together in a perfect sixty-nine, the older girl on top. They had angled themselves so that Ginger Snap (and Strawberry) had a perfect view of Angel’s soaking, bright pink pussy as Apricot slathered her tongue all over it, crowned by the utter beauty of her plump round, pale moons. And fortunately they were turned to the side just enough so they could also see some of Angel’s face as she buried it between Apricot’s legs.

Ginger Snap twisted around a bit, hooking one slender brown leg over the arm of the chair and stretching the other one straight out in front. Strawberry realized what she was doing and shifted position as well, giving Ginger’s sex a lingering kiss of thanks. Shifted to the side like this, Strawberry could watch the show out of the corner of her eye while never taking her tongue from the other girl’s delectable charms.

And she never had to take her hand from her own pussy, either. As Strawberry plunged her tongue in and out of Ginger Snap’s greedy, twitching canal, her fingers were busily sliding into her own labia, gently teasing her buzzing little clitty as she drank in Ginger’s juices _and_ the sight of the two girls on the bed devouring each other.

Strawberry’s blood was pounding in her ears as her twiddling fingers pushed her closer and closer to the edge. Ginger Snap was pulling on Strawberry's hair, forcing the redhead's face deeper into her insatiable pussy. On the bed, Angel Cake and Apricot were twisting and squirming against each other’s mouths. The air was filled with the sounds of young girls gasping, moaning and licking along with the sweet, musky scent of their sexual frenzy.

Apricot came first. As Strawberry and Ginger Snap watched, her head flew back from Angel Cake’s pussy, her eyes shut tight. As she moaned and thrashed, her fingernails dug tight into the pale, plump globes of Angel’s ass, leaving bright red marks behind when she finally released her grip. As she lay slumped back against the mattress, panting, Angel Cake twisted all the way around until she was facing Strawberry and Ginger, her legs dangling off the end of the bed. She was using her arms to hold herself up, her dripping, bright pink little pearl of a cunny just inches above Apricot’s face.

“Ready to return the favor?” Angel Cake asked, her voice breathless but dripping with sweetness.

Apricot sucked in a deep breath, licked her glistening lips and looked up at Angel Cake with an eager smile. “Yes, _please_!” Angel Cake let out a muffled groan as she lowered herself to Apricot’s mouth and let the young coppertop’s lips and tongue begin their work again.

Strawberry watched Angel Cake’s gently rounded body rock up and down as she rode Apricot’s face. The redhead moaned against Ginger Snap’s flesh and slid two fingers into her own greedy canal. Ginger Snap cried out as well, bucking her hips into Strawberry’s face.

“Mmm, Ginger Snap, do you like what Strawberry’s doing to you?” Angel Cake moaned. “’Cause I _love_ what Apricot’s doing to me. And you love it too, don’t you? You _looove_ watching me! Watching while I get licked and sucked and… _ah!_ … _fucked_!” Angel Cake tossed her head back, her hips rolling against Apricots face. “Oh sweet lollipops, _yes!_ ”

“Yes yes yes _yes yes YES!_ ” Ginger Snap panted harshly, pulling on Strawberry’s hair almost to the point of pain. “I love watching you so much Angel Cake you look sexy hot riding on Apricot’s pretty face with her pussy juice all over your mouth and…” Ginger Snap’s voice started to rise and her words started running together faster and faster, “…andStrawberryitfeelssogoodhowyou’relickingmypussywhileIwatchAngelCakegettingfuckednevereverletitstop… _oh!_ _OH!_ ” Strawberry felt Ginger Snap’s cunny clamp down around her tongue, and Strawberry started darting it in and out even faster. Ginger hooked her legs around Strawberry’s neck and pulled her in tight, rubbing her pussy against her redheaded friend’s face while Strawberry frantically continued to lick.

Seeing Ginger Snap come pushed Angel Cake over the edge, and she practically smothered Apricot with her soaking wet kitty as she ground down hard on the young girl’s face. Angel Cake’s breath seemed to be frozen, and she came in almost total silence, with just a few grunts and squeaks as she rode Apricot’s face hard to the finish. Finally, she let out a long, shuddering breath and fell backwards. She rolled off of the other girl and onto her stomach, and both girls just lay on the bed, panting heavily.

As Ginger Snap slumped back as well, Strawberry turned so she was sitting with her legs splayed wide out in front of her, her back against the chair. With one hand, she rubbed and pinched her nipples while the other kept sliding those two fingers in and out of her pussy. The smell and taste of Ginger Snap was still everywhere, and the sight of the two fucked-out girls recovering on the bed was still just breathtaking, but the harder she played with herself, the more Strawberry’s mind kept playing the image of another girl, a girl with long, wavy brown hair, with beautiful blue eyes.

“Mmmm…sweet succulent strawberries…” Strawberry muttered, closing her eyes tight as her hands moved faster and faster. “So close…so berry close… _Blueberry!_ ” The last word was spoken in a strangled whisper, and a wonderful, sweet climax swept through her as she licked her lips and imagined that, instead of Ginger Snap’s sweet and spicy honey, it was Blueberry’s fruity syrup she was tasting.

Strawberry leaned her sweaty forehead against Ginger Snap’s smooth brown thigh, and the dark-haired girl chuckled tiredly. “I guess you miss her, huh Strawberry Shortcake?”

“I guess I kinda sorta miss her a whole lot,” Strawberry replied with a breathless little laugh of her own. “But this was berry fun, don’t you think?”

“I sure do,” Ginger Snap agreed with a languid sigh. “Thank you, Strawberry Shortcake. You and Apricot fixed everything!”

From the bed, Apricot giggled. She and Angel Cake had recovered a little and were laying with their heads on the pillows, snuggling and kissing. “You’re welcome,” the orange-haired girl called back to them. “Now would you like to come over and join us?”

Angel Cake giggled as well. “Yeah, Strawberry’s bed isn’t too big, but if you don’t mind cuddling real close…”

Ginger and Strawberry helped each other to their feet and quickly slid into bed, shedding what few clothes they were still wearing on the way. As Ginger Snap snuggled against Angel Cake and Strawberry pressed her naked body against Apricot’s back, the cheerful redhead sighed wistfully. _I miss you berry much, Blueberry Muffin,_ she called out with her heart.

Just then, Apricot reached back and gave Strawberry’s ass a playful squeeze, so Strawberry quickly began laying kisses along the younger girl’s neck. Angel Cake was already kissing Apricot on the mouth again, and Strawberry could see Ginger Snap licking her way down to her girlfriend’s shoulder. Strawberry laughed softly.

_I bet you miss me too…but I hope you’re having as much fun as I am!_


End file.
